In general, a robot has been developed for an industrial purpose and has been in charge of part of factory automation. Recently, robot-applied fields has further extended to develop medical robots or aerospace robots, and home robots that may be used in general houses have also been made.
A typical example of home robots is a robot cleaner which is a sort of an electronic device for performing cleaning by sucking ambient dust or foreign objects, while traveling a predetermined area.
The robot cleaner checks dust sensed during traveling using a dust sensor, and performs cleaning in such a manner of cleaning the checked dust.